


Zombiestuck

by BitterButter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterButter/pseuds/BitterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: almost all of the zombie apocalypse clichés you can imagine.</p><p>Give me the oscar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feferi Peihatethisalready

**Author's Note:**

> Don't give me the Oscar.

Your name is Feferi and you’ve just been trapped under a big heavy wall. You try to get out, but your leg is buried and it won’t move. It’s stuck on the rubble of one of the multiple buildings getting blown up by all the riots around. People make cocktails molotovh faster than you can say “this mouth is mine”. And they are blowing buildings because those sick looking people are attacking others like hungry animals. There are none around you at the moment, but they could come anytime.

Screaming for help is not an option. You don’t want to call any unwanted attention. Your leg muscles are falling asleep. Shit. You can barely defend yourself without your trident. “Where the shell did it go now?” You think as you blindly reach for it. “It’s probably fallen somewhere nearby.”


	2. Meeting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta, Equius and Gamzee run to each other

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and your head hurts. You feel ill when you open your eyes, you can’t see, just a kind of mist, figures, shadows, nothing concrete. You feel arms around you and a breath on your face.

“Nep.” You hear Equius speaking, but you still can’t see him. “Are you alright?”

You start remembering. Oh yes. You were playing D&D with Equius and then the wall of your bedroom exploded. Very normal. You must had been hit by something.

You want to ask what’s going on, but you can’t open your mouth. Well, you can open it, but no sound will come out.

Equius carries you, and it feels like he’s running. When he finally stops, you have gained some of your view back. Equius leaves you on the ground, leaning against a wall. It’s dark, but he turns a light on in wherever the hell you are and you can see him, with his hoodie and his pony tail. He looks worried at you, and you want to hug him and tell him it’s ok, but you still don’t feel alive enough.

“You alright?” He asks again. You gather the strength to nod and smile as much as that strength lets you. He hugs you and you feel his breath shake. You still want to know what’s happened, but there’s no answer from your mouth.

You both hear a noise, suddenly, from behind the counter.

 

*

 

Your name is Gamzee Makara and who the fuck turned the lights on? You feel the light on your skin, burning your eye lids and you jump, suddenly, making all of the stuff you had prepared to put in the shelter falls. Fuck, you think. Who was the motherfucker?

You get out of your nest, the place you hide at when you are hangover and urgently need to sleep, and look around. There’s a girl in a big kinda green coat with blood on her t-shirt and a tough looking guy with a pony tail sweating right next to her.

“Ok dudes. I don’t know what your deal is, but this store ain’t the place to do any of the things you are doing.” You notice the forced keyhole on the principal door. “Man, I’m gonna get punished for that. Why did you do that?” you scratch your head.

“Sorry, we needed to enter, my friend is wounded.” The guy says.

“Well, I don’t know much ‘bout that stuff, but I think you better take her to a hospital than to a grocery store.” You say, not being sure if it is like this or… maybe they are just acting normal and you are being weird.

Who can even tell these days?

The guy looks at you, slightly mad. He really sweats wow. He tells you to through the window, but not dare to open it. And so you do. Maybe because the guy is big and looks strong enough to rip your head out of your shoulders and play basket with it. Or maybe just for pure scientific curiosity.

“Woah, bro.” You whistle at the view. There are lots of people running around and a few crazy dudes biting other dudes. Holy shit. “What have they taken, I hope not the same as me.”

The strong guy sighs and slowly explains you the situation. You get distracted a few times, but you think you get it at the fifth try.

“So, you telling me there’s motherfucking zombies out there?” You ask, kinda flipping out.

“Uh, yes, more or less.” He goes back to his wounded friend, who doesn’t talk. You go take a tissue out of the tissues box and you give it to her.

“It’s ok, sis.” You say.

She smiles, and looks like she’s about to talk.

 

*

 

Your name is Equius and your best friend has just puked all over you. The guy from behind the counter gives you his tissue box and you growl a sincere thank you.

Nepeta, at least, looks better now that she’s thrown all that on you.

“Sorry.” She hugs you and you just say “Don’t worry” and you repeat “are you alright?”

It must be the 159th time you ask, but you are very worried, damn it.

“Yeh.” She can talk now, but her voice is weak. “Did I get hit or something? What’s all that fuss out there?”

The guy from behind the counter jumps. “Zombies! It’s motherfucking zombies, sis!”

You give him a murderous look. He just shrugs and smiles, always looking so… gone.

“There’s some weird sickness that’s come to certain people. It kind of looks like zombies, indeed. But perhaps we shouldn’t use such a term.” You try to explain, but you don’t really have that much information.

“What happened to my wall?”

“The police is trying to end the sick people, in a desperate attempt to not let it spread. They have secluded this and another five cities and a few towns around the country, where the infection is more intense, and they are throwing bombs around and grenades. They did not warn us. Apparently we’ve been disconnected from the rest of the world for a week.”

Nepeta looks at you; her jaw has dropped while you talked. It’s really a lot to process, you are still at it yourself, but you need to get her to get moving.

“That’s fucked up.” The guy says. You decide to ask his name. Gamzee, he says as he smiles at you and tends his arm. You shake his hand and introduce yourself and Nepeta. She looks at you, obviously worried.

“What happened to my mum? And Agatha?”

“I don’t know.” You put a hand on her shoulder. You truly wish you knew. "I didn't see them, when I returned to consciousness I saw you and heard noises and started... sweating so much, so I tried to think what to do. Then one of those... things attacked you and after I had beat it up I just picked you up and started running. I asked around about what was going on, and I really didn't come out with that much information."

“So what do we do now?” Nepeta seems troubled and her voice trembles. You hug her.

“We have to get out of here.”

 

*

 

“Do you want to come with us?” the tough guy asks. He’s talking to you. He seems pitiful. Perhaps you won’t have to fight over the zombies with a can of faygo, though you wouldn’t mind doing it.

“How are you gonna get outta here, dudes?” you are really curious because if what tough guy said is true then it’s not going to be easy at all.

“I’m still on it, maybe Nepeta will think of something too now that she’s awake.” The Equius dude looks at his friend and the little girl smiles furiously. Woah, these people is so tough, so cool.

“Well, bro, I’m in for this motherfucking suicidal mission or whatever.”

Nepeta gets up alone. That chick looked like she could barely move her head a few seconds ago and now she’s in a better shape than you are. As you said, tough shit.

“Take whatever can be eaten in this store.” She orders the big guy.

“This is gonna be cool.” You take a sip of a can of something that was right next to you. It’s gonna be awesome.


	3. The three musketeers rescue poor little D'artagnan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescuing lovely merladies

You almost have it, but a screaming lady has just thrown it a little further. God damn it.

Your head hurts and you can no longer feel your leg, but you know somewhere nearby your foot there’s a wound and it’s bleeding because hell if it doesn’t burn.

You decide to forget about the stupid trident and you try to move the piece of wall again. You’re making it worse. You need help, that’s obvious.

But the world is too occupied running and screaming in panic to notice a very rich young girl in the ground trapped by a piece of wall. Society has fallen, it’s obvious the moment you see a toddler stick his foot out to make one of those sick persons trip . It’s official, this is the apocalypse.

“Hey!” you scream. Yes, the sick people is still around, but you’re running out of patience and starting to get really nervous. "I'm stuck! I need help, please!"

Someone must have heard you because you think you feel the wall moving. You’re not sure because your leg is absolutely unresponsive right now. But yeah, you turn your head and there’s a short curly haired girl and a sweaty big guy moving your wall.

“Thank you thank you thank you, you don’t know how thankful I am.” You hurry to say. They shush at you, obviously because there’s still sick people around and you're yelling. You idiot.

The small girl makes a sign with her hand and then points at you and the big guy proceeds to take you from the ground. You turn around and look at your trident, they see it and the girl runs to it. The big guy has you in his arms and the small girl gives you your trident with a soft smile.

From the corner a confused looking tall homeless...crack addict? looking guy comes at you three and asks who you are. You say “Feferi Peixes.” And you notice how it hurts when you talk and you wonder how the leg pain can become all body pain. The small girl says you need medical help. 

You probably do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Eridan.


	4. My (unwanted) hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are very confused because there's a blue haired tumblr bitch bossing you around all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such mistery, who might the unknown girl be?

Your name is… ehm… Your name is… Your name is, uhm. You… your name is as it follows... Your name…

You don’t know your own name, which is odd. Probably. You don’t know. You don’t know anything. Why should you know? What should you know?

Your name is unknown at the time, as is your location and your situation. You know so little you can count your knowledge with one hand.

Things you know: it’s dark, it’s noisy and it’s wet.

You grope in the dark for something to lean on in order to get up (another thing you know, you're laying in the ground.) but it’s all in vain, around you there’s nothing but… nothing. You feel a little breathe of air, which might mean you’re outside. Or right next to a fan. Which would be weird having as it's February (more things to add to the list, you know it's February) at least you kind of remember it being February? Perhaps in the time you’ve been laying on the ground time has passed. No, wait, you would be very hungry then. You hear a soft stomach whine. So, you're hungry. Ok. But not hungry enough to have been lying on the floor for longer than… 1 day maybe?

You are tired all of a sudden, product of all this thinking, probably, but a pressure on your belly won’t let you fall back asleep. Whatever did that, was very loud and made poorly understandable noises. Ah no. That was you. Your eyes are getting used to the dark and you can see the shape of a woman. The woman has turned around and is actually making poorly understandable noises too. There’s some sort of foam coming out of her mouth and she’s ehm… she’s running towards you.

Your body reacts getting up without permission and getting off the way, then punching the woman. Your head hurts and you remember a few things. That you like the adrenaline in your body and that your name starts with

Oh shit! you didn’t see that coming, the woman was coming towards you again but something has stopped her. You squint your eyes and you think you can see a girl in the shadows. You suddenly feel a weird scratch on the back of your neck, but you don’t give it much importance. The girl has a sword in her hands and has just split the woman in two with it.

“Holy fuck, did you see that? I wish someone had filmed it, that was straight up badass right there.” Says the girl, who now stares right at you. You think. You still don’t know shit.

“Who are you and where did you learn to fight? Because you sure gave the bitch a good punch.” She laughs and she sounds like a maniac. “I’m Vriska, I’ve just saved your poor sorry ass from one of these things, and now you owe me.” She makes an expectant pause, but probably believes you are far too impressed to maintain a conversation. You think that you’ll bleed out of your mouth if you try to speak, but well. “But don’t worry, I’m not making you pay immediately, but keep it in mind.”

‘Vriska’ smirks and turns around. She kneels down next to the body she’s just smitten like a ham.

“I wish these crazy folks carried money around or something else than just slime and gross zits.”

You approach her and look at the body over her shoulder. Gross. Totally gross. But you’re not grossed out, you have just remembered you are not easily disgusted. You feel how you smile, although you didn’t really do it on purpose.

“I hhh…” You try and speak at last, but your throat is dry as the Sahara and life is not worth living.

“You what?” The Vriska girl looks at you. After a while she must have guessed that putting your hand on your neck and coughing must mean you need water, so she hands you a bottle. “That’s two things you owe me now.”

She smiles again. Her smiles are so sharp they feel like knifes on your skin. But you are not intimidated. You wish you had your voice so you could tell this bitch a few things. Maybe. Probably. You're still pretty confused.

You drink what is in the bottle, although it doesn’t quite taste like water (great you’ve just remembered what water tastes like, congratulations.).

“So, can you talk now or something? Because I’m not usually this generous and a few answers would come in handy to start paying off your debt.” She strikes a weird pose with one hand on her hip and the other on her nape.

You move your tongue inside your mouth then bite in the air a few times. You swallow and it tastes better now. You try and speak “O...ne.” You cough a little. "Hello, hello" Your voice comes out hoarse. “Apparently, I can.”

“Awesome, now tell me, who are you? Do you know what’s happening? Were you sleeping before or was that just my impression? Do you have connections with the army?” The girl peppers you with questions and you feel so confused, you take your time processing them.

 

*

 

Your name is Vriska and you are so done with everyone being so useless. You’ve wasted lemonade in this girl. And she hasn’t been able to answer any of the questions you’ve planted. After five minutes of silence she’s just shrugged and said “I don’t remember who I am. Until a few minutes ago I didn’t even remember what water tasted like. And I don’t know if I was sleeping, but if I was I’ve been sleeping for a while and now I’m hungry as hell, do you have any food?”

To which you have sighed and smirked “If you don’t have anything to offer, why would I share my food with you?”

“I dunno. Sympathy?”

You’ve laughed loudly. ‘Sympathy’.

Actually you wouldn’t be able to share your food even if she did have useful information, because you don’t have any fucking food. None of the stores you’ve visited had anything minimally interesting to offer.

“What about connections with the army?” You ask. You have walked away but she has followed you for some forsaken reason. It annoys you. You would have told her to get lost, but you love being followed.

“I’ve told you I don’t even know my fucking name, how do you want me to know that?”

Makes sense. Sadly. You keep walking, your sword back on its sheath, watchful for any crazy idiot with the rabies coming towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah she's Aradia, I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what can I say, it's not that bad. Probably won't continue it. Not that anyone cares.


End file.
